Yo seré tus ojos
by Ame Burst
Summary: Un niño nuevo se mudo a Wammy House, nadie conocia su pasado más que L y Watari. L también conocía el "Pequeño" problema que le ocurriría...


_**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece **_

-Near, tranquilízate Quedate sentado aquí que en unos minutos vuelvo.- Ella lo miró con ojos tristes, temiendo por el futuro de su adorado hijo. Se dió la vuelta y unas lágrimas invisibles a los ojos del niño cayeron por su mejilla. Comenzó a caminar, y en unos pocos minutos el pequeño ya se encontraba solo.

Con el pasar de las horas el comenzaba a desesperarse, deseaba salir en su busqueda, pero al recordar las palabras de su madre decidió tomar la decisión más sensata y se quedo en su lugar.

Ya llegada la noche, el cansancio comenzó a invadir su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Se acostó en el banco, dejandose vencer por el sueño.

...

A altas horas de la madrugada, Near despertó entre llantos y gritos. Había tenido una terrible pesadilla. Soñó que su Madre no volvería jamás. El solo pensarlo, hizo que saltara automaticamente del banco y observara el camino por dónde ella se marchó. _"¿Porque no vuelve? Quizás... ¿Le ocurrió algo? Lo mejor sería ir a buscarla_". Una vez que puso en orden sus pensamientos, se levantó impacientemente y se dirigió en la dirección contraria por la cuál ella se había ido. Él... Se había dado cuenta de que su madre lo abandonó. Decepcionado, comenzó a caminar, ignorando las tristes lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Luego de bastantes horas de caminar sin rumbo fijo, sintió como se desvanecía de hambre, sed, y cansancio. Aunque, antes de que su cuerpo tocara la fría acera, sintió dos manos sujetarlo. Luego de eso, esas mismas manos, lo sentaron amablemente en el suelo y preguntó con una voz algo neutra, pero claramente preocupado

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, ya que sintió que si hablaba comenzaría a llorar. Él mayor se presentó, ignorando la curiosidad que le carcomía la cabeza en aquél momento, a causa de las reacciones del pequeño

-Yo soy conocido como L, pero puedes decirme Ryuuzaki. Ya que te dije mi nombre, tú me dirás el tuyo.

Sin más reparos, el menor le dijo su nombre:-Near - El pelinegro se quedo estupefacto por la actuación del niño

"_¿Porque sigue actuando si recién estaba casi a punto de llorar?_" se preguntaba mentalmente el azabache. Ryuuzaki señaló su coche y comenzó a hacerle preguntas al azar, sin darle tiempo a responderlas:- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?¿Tienes hambre?¿Tienes sed?¿Necesitas algo?¿Dormiste bien anoche?¿Vas a venir conmigo?- Estás preguntas dejaron aturdido al pequeño, que al mirarlo fijamente, se dió cuenta de que el muchacho solo era un adolescente de no más de 17 años. Sin dejar de mirarlo, le dijo con una inexpresiva voz

-Son muchas preguntas y no tengo porque responderlas.-

El pelinegro, algo sorprendido, hizó una última pregunta:- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Near lo miro, desconfiado de su actitud y luego susurró

-Lo diré una vez más: No tengo porque responderte. Además... ¿Por qué querrías saberlo?-

El mayor, prediciendo la próxima reacción del menor, respondió cuidando sus palabras

-Por la única razón de que, si me lo dices, podré ayudarte.

Near pensó que el adolescente le estaba tomando el pelo

-No me conoces, no tienes la obligación de ayudarme.- Acto seguido, se rió angelicalmente al ver la sorprendida cara del mayor, y dijo.- Cinco años.

Ante esto, Ryuuzaki le acarició la cabeza, despeinandolo más de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Me recuerdas al pequeño y asustadizo gato que tuve alguna vez.- Near lo miró directamente e hizo un tierno puchero.

-¿Porque dices eso?- Se dió la vuelta sobre sus talones, y se vió reflejado en la ventanilla del auto. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mostrando una total sorpresa ante esto, y susurró para si mismo.-... ¿Por qué... mi pelo... es b-blanco...?- Se da la vuelta e inmediatamente fulminó con la mirada a L.-¿Qué me hiciste?¿Por qué tengo el cabello así? -Dijo casi gritando, mostrandole un mechón de su ahora, blanco cabello- ¡Fué cuándo me acariciaste!¿¡Porque confíe en tí!?

El azabache colocó su dedo indice sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio, cómo diciendo "_No me culpes a mi, yo no hice nada_"

Near susurró desconfiado:-No debí confiar en tí...-

El pelinegro, claramente enojado, aunque, sin levantar su tono de voz, le respondió

-Yo no hice nada; Nadita de nada. Cuándo te ví, ya estabas así-

Él pequeño barajó mentalmente sus posibilidades de huír, pero el dolescente, le hablo antes de que el menor pudiera decidirse

-Nunca pensaste... Qué pudo haber sido una reacción de tú cuerpo?... Inconcientemente... Lo hiciste tú mismo...- Near miraba distraído su reflejo, aunque aún así, escuchando lo que le decía el mayor.

Y, después de pensarlo unos segundos, el azabache murmuró: -Shock Post Traumatico...-

Él pequeño lo miró, sin comprender lo que decía, con ojos tristes, ya que había recordado el abandono. Sin embargo, no podía recordar el rostro de su madre; Así que tan solo se limitó a murmurar:  
-Te acompaño...-

Al instante el pelinegro sonrió y abrió la puerta de su elegante coche.-Pasa- Con pasos lentos y desconfíados (También, algo torpes) Near entró al auto, y se sentó

En el trayecto, L intentó en vano iniciar una conversación decente, las cuáles, claramente no eran bien correspondidas por el menor. El actual peliblanco se mantenía mirando por la ventanilla, intentando con todas sus fuerzas, ignorarlo.

Inesperadamente, el coche se detuvo enfrente de una lujosa "mansión"; Lo cuál hizó que Near preguntara con una voz llena de curiosidad: -¿En dónde estamos?  
Él mayor, respondió lleno de orgullo

-En la casa hogar: Wammy's House-

_**Bien, esto es todo:**_

_**Hay unas cosas que quiero aclarar:  
1) Somos dos personas las que hacemos esté fic, mi amiga se llama "Je", así que si quieren decirle algo, solo dejenlo en el comentario~**_

_**2) Ya tenemos empezado el capí 3**_

_**3) Em... Somos Argentinas... Así que... Si se nos escapa algún "voceo" cómo dicen, me gustaría que lo dejarán pasar, ya que, es difícil quitar la costumbre**_

_**4) Alguna pregunta? Algo para agregar? Porfavor, review. ^o^**_

_**Bien, y acá unos comentarios (Si no los pongó, Je me mata ^^U. Es mala, no confíen en ella(? Es broma, la quiero mucho -w-)  
Ame:  
Aasada, amo Death Note, aunque, hice esté fic solo por Je, porque, a ella le gusta está pareja y... Estabamos aburridas cuándo lo empezamos ^^U. Aunque, si les gusta, sería genial owo/**_

Je:  
Mello es mío(?). Ah, bueno, dejen reviews~

_**Ah, y el nombre; Esperen a que pasen los primeros capítulos, digamos, el segundo, y luego, entenderán porque se llama así~**_

_**Y recuerden; Por cada review que no dejan, un chocolate es pisado(?)**_


End file.
